Crazy Day
by Sakura Showron
Summary: 02 digi-kids cross-over to the world of Sakura & etc in Card Captors!


Ok this is a really messed up story. So don't start having a tantrum. I only wrote half of it because if none liked it what was the point of writing a whole story so I only wrote half of it. I hope you like it unlike my last story. I tried making it longer and interesting. It will confuse you cause it has Digimon people and Card Captors in it.

The Crazy Day At School #38

Kari: It's another boring day at school.

T.K: You can say that again.

(Davis running passes them.)

Davis: Come on you two do you want to scrap gum again.

T.K+Kari: Coming.

(Kari drifted off to sleep during math.)

Cody: She not the only one Cody pointed out.

(Yolei tapping on T.K. shoulder.)

Yolei: Kari not in her seat

Cody: Davis is gone to.

Kari: Where am I?

Davis: Kari! Hey it's about time you got here.

Kari: Where are we?

Davis: Good question. How about one I can answer.

Kari: This isn't funny Davis.

(T.K had come to the same place.)

T.K: Where are we?

Davis + Kari: Don't know.

Davis: Let's look around.

Kari: Good idea.

T.K.: This looks like a park.

Kari: Your right.

Davis: Look at the size of that penguin 

Kari: Davis we have more things to worry about besides a penguin

T.K.: This sign say's its Penguin Park.

Davis: Penguin Park never heard of it.

Kari: Because there's not one.

T.K.: Then how are we here.

Davis: Hey guys this way.

T.K.: What makes you so sure.

Davis: cause I have these feeling that we should go left.

Kari: Would you to agree on one thing.

Davis + T.K.: NO!

Davis: How come T.G. can't follow the leader.

T.K.: Because I'm the leader.

Davis: Who has the most crests.

Kari: You to stop it! Please.

Kari: Sorry Davis but I agree with T.K. we should go right.

Davis: Fine you go that way.

Kari: Wait.

T.K.: Why can't he ever listen.

Davis: Wow an amusement park.

Davis: See I told you so.

Kari: Sorry Davis.

Davis: It's ok.

T.K.: So you got lucky.

Davis: Tolled you I was the leader you to followed me didn't you.

T.K.: Let's go.

Kari: What are we goanna do when we get there?

Davis: Yeah! What are we goanna do?

T.K.: See where were at.

Davis: Are we there yet.

T.K.: No I told you that 2 mins ago.

Kari: We need to rest since we did climb down that big hill.

Kari: Where ever we are it sure is beautiful.

Davis: Isn't it.

T.K.: Ok we rested enough.

Davis: Let's get going.

Kari: Davis wait up.

T.K.: Hurry up Kari.

Davis: We made it.

Kari: It's about time you slowed down.

T.K.: Come on let's go.

Davis: Hey look there's Ken.

Ken: Hey.

Kari: Hey ken do you know where we are?

Ken: No. The last thing I remember was falling asleep during school.

T.K.: You know that's weird that we fell asleep during a subject.

Davis: So

T.K.: I mean the 3 of us.

Davis: What do you mean the 3 of us.

T.K.: You know what I mean.

Davis: I do not! I mean ahh man.

Kari: Let's get going.

Davis: So Ken what subject did you fall asleep in?

Ken: Math. Why?

Davis: I don't know just wondering.

Kari: Doesn't anyone but me notice that everyone fell asleep during math.

T.K.: That is strange.

Ken: Were not goanna find anything out by seating here.

(Davis took off running again.)

Ken: Wait up.

Davis: Last one there is a rotten egg.

Ken + Kari + T.K.: WAIT UP!

Davis: Ok! You don't half to have a tantrum.

Kari: It's even bigger close up.

Ken: Come on let's go.

Security: Hey shouldn't you kids be in school.

Davis + Kari + Ken + T.K.: Yes!

Security: Well how come your not?

Davis: Cause you see um. It's really kind of funny.

Security: Oh! You're playing hooky. Get in my car.

Ken: But. But.

T.K.: he says go left right.

Security: Ok here you are. I'll take you in.

Office: Oh some new kids. Ok thanks Security. Let's get you some uniforms.

Office Lady: You look great. Now to Mr. Toronto.

Mr. Toronto: Class these are some new kids Ken, Kari, Davis, and T.K.

Ken + Davis + Kari + T.K.: Hi!

Mr. Toronto: So kids let's find you a seat were studying math.

Davis: Your kidding right.

Ken: Davis!

Davis: Sorry.

Mr. Toronto: Kari you seat be hide Zachary.

Zachary: Over here.

Mr. Toronto: Ken you seat be hide Madison.

Madison: Over here.

Davis: Hey what about us?

Mr. Toronto: Hold on. Davis you seat be hide Li.

Davis: Ah. Why can't I seat be hide Kari?

Mr. Toronto: Sorry T.K. seating there.

Davis: Ahh Man.

Sakura: Hey Madison Davis is kinda cute hunh.

Madison: Sort of but Kens better.

Sakura: Sorta. But they both the same with me.

Madison: Your right.

Teacher: Lunch.

Davis: Great nothing to eat.

Sakura: If you like you can some of mine.

Davis: Really nice of ya!

Sakura: By the way my names Sakura. My friend Madison is sharing with Ken so I thought I should share with you.

Davis: That really nice of you.

Zachary: So Kari want some of my lunch.

Kari: That really kind of you.

Chelsea: So T.K. would you like to share my lunch.

T.K.: That's really sweaty of you. I mean

Chelsea: It's ok.

Sakura: Hey! Why don't you bring your friends over my house?

Davis: Sounds great.

Sakura: Madison's coming to.

(School out. Everyone's going to Sakura's house.)

Everyone: So Sakura what's the surprise?

Sakura: It's not really a surprise. I'm just cooking.

Davis: I beat it's good.

Madison: It's is.

Kari: Hey! There's Yolei.

Kari: Hey Yolei.

Yolei: Where am I?

Sakura: Reanimation.

Yolei: Where?

Sakura: Why don't you come to my house to.

Yolei: Great.

Yolei: What your name?

Davis: Her names Sakura she really nice.

Yolei: She must be to make you drool I mean besides Kari.

Ken: Where's your glasses Yolei?

Yolei: I lost them. But I'm ok.

Sakura: Here we are.

Kari + Yolei: Who are those those guys?

Sakura: The tall one is my brother Tori. The one that has glasses is Julian.

Kari: Tori mine.

Yolei: no his mine.

Sakura: stop it.

Yolei: You can have Julian.

Tori: Hey squirt. Who are your squirty friends?

Davis: Who do you think your calling squirty?

Yolei: Davis.

Kari: God his cute.

Yolei : What did i tell you his mine.

Julian: What are their names?

Sakura: This is Davis, Ken, Yolei, Kari and T.K.

Tori: You have to many boys over.

Sakura: Shut up Tori.

Yolei: I have a question Ken. Why are you wearing uniforms?

Ken: Don't ask.

Sakura: Julian can you show them to my room?

Julian: Sure come on you guys.

Kari: If you take those glasses off he would be cute.

Kari: So what grade are you in Julian?

Julian: I'm in High School.

Ken: So Yolei would you like to go to the amusement park with me?

Yolei: Sure. That'll be great.

Davis: Sounds like some one's got a date.

Yolei: Shut up Davis! Your just jealous cause Kari probable wouldn't go with you.

Davis: So. Ahh Man

Everyone but Davis: oHHHH Ahhh hahahaha 

T.K.: So Kari would you like to go to the park and have a picnic?

Kari: Sounds great.

Julian: Here it is.

Everyone: Thanks.

(Seating on the floor.)

Davis: Do you hear something?

Everyone: Yeah.

(Davis looks in the drawer.)

Davis: Ahhh.

(Davis falls to the floor.)

Davis: What is that thing?

Ken: Looks like a digimon.

Yolei: It's so cute and it can fly.

Madison: Kero!

Kero: What how was I supposed to know 5 new people where coming up.

Kero: Plus im hungry.

Davis: Can't argue with that.

Yolei: It's just like in my dream.

Ken: What are Madison and Kero doing in your dream?

Madison: That's creepy.

(Sakura came in.)

Sakura: Oh no. You found kero.

T.K.: What is he?

Yolei: His Kerberos.

Sakura: How did you know?

Yolei: It was in my dream.

Madison + Ken: OK!

Yolei: She's a Card Captor. That's all I can tell ya she probable doesn't want me telling you that stuff any ways.

Sakura: Yeah it's silly anyways.

Davis: And it was getting to the good parts.

Sakura: How would you guys like to go to the amusement park with us?

Yolei: Is Tori going?

Sakura: He has to.

Yolei: I'm in.

Ken: But but.

Kari: Is Julian going?

Sakura: Of course.

Kari: Then I'm in.

T.K.: But I thought we were going.

Kari: That can wait.

(Everyone left the room except Madison and Ken.)

Madison: Ken since were already going to the amusement park I was wandering if you would like to go to a concert?

Ken: Sure since Yolei dumpt me.

Madison: Can't wait.

Davis: Are you to coming or not?

Madison+ Ken: Looks like were wanted.

(Everyone's done eating.)

Sakura: See you tomorrow.

Davis: Before I go I was wondering if you and me could hang out at the amusement park?

Sakura: I can wait.

Davis: Really great. Bye.

Sakura: Bye.

Ken: Where are we goanna stay?

Davis: Good question.

Madison: You could stay at my house.

Ken: That sounds great. But do you have enough room?

Madison: Wait till you see my ride home then you decide.

(Madison Car.)

Davis: I say she has a lot of room.

Everyone: Laughing 

By: Sakura_Showron


End file.
